Lucy vs Zoom
Kaede Diclinious vs Hunter Zolomon. The battle of the stupidly overpowered tragic villains with the messed up backstories will now comence! Interlude... Wiz: Serial killers are people who think that killing is justified and kill in uniue ways. Boomstick: But I wouldn't call these two... "people". Wiz: Kaede Diclinious, better known as "Lucy". Boomstick: Hunter Zolomon, better known as "Zoom". He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... Boomstick: A Death Battle! Lucy... (Cue: Chorus of Carrie) Boomstick: Oh, look, Wiz... ANOTHER chick with telekinesis! HOW ORIGINAL-''' Wiz: Stop it Boomstick. And while, yes, telekinesis IS an overused superpower, that isn't what Kaede has. But before we get into her powers, we need to know her character. '''Boomstick: This little girl with pink hair, red eyes, and horns was not a human at all, but... umm... a... Kage? Wiz: Sure. Anyways, Kaede would befriend a Shepard Dog and keep it as a pet. Boomstick: That's nice. Anyways, why is this important? Wiz: You'll see, Boomstick. Anyways, Kaede was always bullied in her orphanage. Boomstick: ...It's the horns, ain't it? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: "Groans" Why is everybody racist? Wiz: ...Umm... tribal instinct? Anyways, a few of these bullies decided to murder Kaede's dog in front of her because reasons- Boomstick: Are we sure Adrian Chase isn't to blame here? Wiz: Adrian Chase does not exist in this universe, Boomstick. Anyways, Kaede then killed the bullies, leaving the room covered in blood. This would send her down a path of aimless destruction and death. Boomnstick: Then, some stupid science organization captured her and decided that genetically engineering her to be even more powerful was a good idea! Do these scientists have the IQ of MEAT?! Wiz: Well, no. ANYWAYS, Kaede then used her new and improved powers to escape from the organization (And massacre it). Boomstick: But, her victory wouldn't lst long, beacause a rip-off of Deadshot shot her in the brain! Which, instead of killing her, which is more realistic, just gave her a non-villain personality. Wiz slaps his face with his robot arm. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: What? Wiz: You can have the personality center of your brain be damaged without being killed by the thing that damaged your brain, for God's sake, it wasn't a Curare ''laced bullet! ''ANYWAYS!!! ''Kaede then decided to call herself Lucy and soon found out about her personality disorder. But, thanks to the pacifist nature of this personality, she was able to make friends and even fall in love. '''Boomstick: ...So she's Killer Frost, then?' Wiz: WHAT? NO! ANYWAYS!!!!! ''Now we can get into her powers, or rather, her one power, which her vectors. '''Boomstick: ...Her what? Do we just call anything vectors? Wiz: Well, these are different. Lucy's vectors are basically invisible telntacles which sprout out of her back. According to the manga, Lucy can sprout twenty four of these at any given time. They are incredibly powerful weapons. They can shapeshift into blades, hands, feet- Boomstick: Woah, woah, woah... did you seriously say FEET?! Wiz: Remeber that episode where Lucy was quote on quote "Flying"? Boomstick: Um, yeah? Wiz: In truth, Lucy is actually walking with her vectors. Anyways, these vectors are capable of reaching outer space in two seconds, blowing up islands with size comparable to Lian Yu, and crushing heads, which is Lucy's signature attack. Boomstick: She's beginning to sound invincible. It's no wonder the "Kage" call; her queen. Wiz: Well, Lucy does have a few weaknesses. She can melt if she pushes herself too far, and her powers can be weakned if her horns are cut off. Boomstick: Still, STAY OUT OF HER WAY! OH, AN I ENCASPUALATED THE ANALYSIS! '''''Orchestra plays as Lucy is shown killing people. Zoom... (Cue: Rough Draft) Wiz: Hunter Zolomon, yes, that's his real name, was born at the same chronological time as Barry but in a completely different universe. Boomstick: How does that even work, the multiverse? Wiz: Well, aparently the "Multiverse" is just an infinite amount of dimesnions which can be accessed at different frequencies via vibration. Boomstick: ...That sound's impossible. Wiz: I might be, Boomstick, it certaintly is fantastical, but then again so is LITERALLY EVERYTHING ELSE on this wiki, so don't complain about realism. Boomstick: Okay. Wiz: Anyways, Hunter was eleven when he came downstairs and saw his father beatng up is mother. Boomstick: Yeesh! An I thought ''Lucy's ''backstory was messed up! Anyways, Hunter would then be sent to an orphanage, which he hated. Wiz: Hunter would then turn this rage into strength and go on a murderous rampage across Central City, murdering fifty two people before being caught by the police. Boomstick: But, instead of executing the future speed demon, like they SHOULD have done, they just sent him to a mental asylum to make him sane again. I don't know who they're kidding, thinking that a person still exists inside that guy. If it were up to me, I would have thrown the guy off a cliff. He's too evil to live! Wiz: Then, one day, Harrison (Harry) Wells turned on the particle accelerator, causing the whole city to be flooded with dark matter, turning Hunter into a meta-human with the power of super speed. Boomstick: AH! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Oh, wait, you can't. Wiz: Anyways, Hunter would then call himself Zoom and go on ravaging Earth Two before realizing that he wanted more speed. Boomstick: So, he did the ''only ''thing that a villainous speedster would do in that situation, he went to a science organization which helped him create a speed drug called Veloctity-Nine! HA! Science organizations, the root of all evil! Wiz: After this horrific transformation, Zoom remodelled his suit into a more sinister looking design and went on ravaging the entire multiverse. Boomstick: And on Earth Three, he found the first Flash, Jay Garrick, and imprisoned him, then stealing his identity and playing hero to give the multiverse hope so that he could rip it away. Wow, this guy is DEDICATED! Wiz: Then Zoom went to Earth One and challenged Barry, EASILY defeating him and crippling him. It wouldn't be until episode twenty three that there was even a way to BEAT him! Boomstick: Oh, also, Zoom made himself fall in love with Caitlin, apparently. Wiz: Zoom shakes that off on E23S2 as well. Anyways. Zoom was incredibly powerful while he lived. First and foremost, Zoom is four times faster than Barry, who can run faster then instant teleportation. This makes Zoom one of the fastest villains ever. Zoom is also a genius, for he was trying to find a way to purify heavy water in between his killings. Zoom's super speed gives him a plethora of abilites which I am just going to list out for you dear readers and viewers. *Time travel. *Frequency manipulation. *Electrokinesis. *Areokinesis. (Includes flight) *Time remnants and speed mirages. (Essentially cloning) *Expert mind-bender. *Fear inducement. *Voice distortion. *Eye distortion. *Superhuman strength? (He wuld HAVE to have this to get KING SHARK through a breach!) Boomstick: That's a lot of powers, but he can't be unstoppable! Wiz: He isn't. Zoom is slowly dying of V-9 overdose and he is quite cocky and arrogant. Boomstick: Still doesn't seem worth it to pick a fight with someone who can snap their fingers and create a concussive shockwave. Zoom: You can't lock up the darkness. Barry: I'm sorry, what was that? Zoom opens his eyes at Barry, they are pitch black with tiny white pupils. Zoom (In demon voice): You can't... lock up... the darkness! Pre-Death Battle... Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for A Death Battle! Death Battle... Prelude... Zoom is running through the transdimensional tunnel when he sees an Earth that he has a good feeling about. Zoom: I sense the presence of someone strong on that Earth... I can't miss this opportunity! Zoom runs to the "Strong Earth". Munich, Germany... Lucy is staring at the remains of the train station she fought the black and red monstosity at when she sees a tear in the fabric of the space-time continum open up and a black being surrounded by blue lightning run out of it, grab her, and run to a time zone where it's night. The black being slams Lucy down on the ground and she sees him more clearly. He is wearing a jacket with white lightning bolt patterns on it and a lightning bolt insignia on his chest. His face is that of nightmares. Beady black eyes staring down into Lucy's soul, lightning bolts on either side of his head that curve up into horn-like protrusions. But his mouth... his mouth was the most ungodly thing about his facial features. It is vertical slits getting smaller and higher the farther away they are from the middle slit, which is the largest and lowest of the slits. It was a demented smile, pure, unrefined nightmare fuel. Zoom: Where can I find the powerful creature I sensed here... do you know? Lucy just stares at Zoom's unsettling appearance. Zoom: Well, then, you are of no more use to me... Zoom vibrates his hand and thrusts it at Lucy's chest... ...only for it to stop in mid-air. Lucy looks up at Zoom, all the fear gone from her face. Lucy: Now... you... die. Zoom: Oh, so the girl can fight? This... will be... interesting... hehehe... FIGHT! (Cue: You can't lock up the darkness-Styzmask original) Lucy throws Zoom into a nearby mountain, but the speed demon regains his footing rather quickly (No pun intended). Zoom: Please tell me that's not the best you've got! Zoom rips a stalagmite of the ceiling with casual terrifying strength and stares at the queen. Zoom: Catch! Zoom throws the stalagmite at Lucy, who catches it and crushes it in mid-air. Zoom: Hehehe... impressive, but can you stop THIS?! Zoom throws lightning at Lucy, who tries to block with her vectors but is electrocuted anyway. *Screams* Zap! Lucy falls to the ground and sees Zoom jump from the mountain and land a few feet in front of her. Zoom: And I thought this would be fu- *Demonic screams* A large gash appears on Zoom's chest. The blood that is oozing out os pigmented neon blue with V-9. Zoom (Breathing heavily): Nice try. Hehehe... Zoom vibrates his wound shut. Zoom: But I don't go down that easily. Zoom stomps on Lucy's chest, attempting to smash her heart, but Lucy uses a vector to block the attack. Zoom: Gah! Just die! It's not that hard! Zoom runs around to create a tornado which lifts Lucy up, but Lucy manages to keep her ground with more vectors. Zoom: Ugh! You are just getting annoying, human! Lucy glares at the demonic speedster. Lucy: I am not a human, creature. I am the queen of the Kage. Zoom: Bored now! Zoom runs around punching and kicking Lucy at high speeds. Zoom: So you're the queen of your species, big deal, I am the fastest man alive! Zoom attempts to preform "Cardiorectomy" on Lucy, who whacks Zoom out of the way. Zoom: Argh! I will tear you apart! Zoom runs to kick Lucy out of the tornado, sending her flying to a nearby city. Crash! Lucy gets up and sees Zoom run to her location with a giant crane hook. Zoom: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lucy grabs the hook and uses it to cut one of Zoom's arms off. *Screams* Zoom: I DESPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoom runs to Lucy and cuts off her horns with his remaining vibrating hand. *Screams* Zoom: Ha! You're not so tough without your arms, are you, Kage? Zoom holds up his remaining hand and puts them in a pre-snapping posistion. Lucy: No- Zoom snaps his fingers. *Sonic boom* (Music stops) An enormous shockwave ravages the city. Zoom puts his hand down, most of his suit destroyed. Zoom: And that... is why you never mess with a speedster. KO! Zoom runs back to his earth for surgery. Explanation... Boomstick: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: We need to analyze this outcome. We forgot to mention that Lucy becomes more powerful at high frequency, but it makes no difference. She could not have defeated an opponent like Zoom. Let's analyze speed. Lucy's vectors did manage to get to space in ten seconds, but Zoom is four times faster than the guy who outran teleportation. Next is versatility. Zoom has a LOT of different powers at his disposal, wheras Lucy only has her vectors, which can be nullified by her horns getting cut off, which is nowhere close to beyond Zoom's capabilities. Boomstick: But Lucy could kill Zoom without even trying! She blew up an island with the FORCE OF A NUKE! Wiz: Yes, she did, but Zoom has two far more destuctive attacks at his disposal, the concussive snap and the INFINITE MASS PUNCH! And Lucy can't even TOUCH Zoom! He can turn intangible at will! He's also far, far, FAR faster than Lucy is! Just face reality, Lucy can't compete with this monster! Boomstick: Look's like we found the better demon! Wiz: The winner is Zoom. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Serial Killer' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles